


Dancing In The Moonlight

by Cascade (External_yorkie)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Eventual mpreg, Everyone else is probably going to be a background character, Fae males can get pregnant, Fighting, Kidnapping, King!Hunter Zolomon, King!Oliver, M/M, Mild gore later on, Mpreg, Onesided Barry Allen/Hunter Zolomon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Barry, Slow Burn, War, but I'm not going to give up on it I promise, first story so it's going to be updated slowly, like more than once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/External_yorkie/pseuds/Cascade
Summary: During a brutal war between humans and fae, Barry Allen is captured by the enemy. But after meeting their king, Oliver Queen, he begins to fall for the human king. Unfortunately, the Fae king does not approve. And since Queen has not returned Allen back to his rightful place by his side, Hunter feels that he needs to take drastic actions.





	1. Prologue

PROMPT:  
“SO, YOU’RE HUMAN? LIKE 100% ACTUAL HUMAN? I’VE HEARD SCARY THINGS ABOUT YOU GUYS.”

Fairies and humans had been battling for as long as Barry had been alive. It had originally started over a dispute about land, or at least that’s what he heard. Appratantly the humans had stole

Barry had always loved nature. And he especially loved exploring nature. It was not only beautiful, but allowed him some time to get away from the stress of the war. 

The war between the fae and humans had began when he was just turning ten. He didn’t quite remember how it had started, as it had all began right after his mother had died, which made his life quite chaotic. So, due to his young age and the crime his father was blamed for he wasn't allowed into the war. Not long after his father had been locked away Barry had been adopted by the captain of the guard, moving away from his little home on the edge of the woods to live in the castle instead. But he missed the scenery by his home, how he could hear the birds in the morning as he was waking up. So every chance he got he went and explored around the forests. He never returned to his home after he left, not wanting to relive any of the memories that were associated. 

When he was twelve, when the war was still new and the fighting wasn't too violent, he found a Grove of trees right on the border between the human kingdom and the fae kingdom. There was a small village near the Grove and eventually he was returning to the area regularly to sneak looks at the humans. He found them fascinating, if he was being honest. The way they lived their lives, almost devoid of any magic, was always an interesting concept. Fae used magic for almost every task, and every individual Fae had their own special ability. Humans didn't have anything like that, although he had heard stories about human occultists, who hadn't been born with powers like Fae, instead stealing their powers by using the souls of other creatures. But they were just rumors, and the humans he had seen had never exhibited any sort of powers.

He continued to go to the clearing as he grew up, finding some kind of peace in watching the humans. He was never allowed to go into the town or allow any of the humans to see him, because if they did that could be trouble for both sides. If a fae was seen over the border then the humans would assume they were sending spies. And if Jay, his adoptive father, found out that his trips went so close to the border Barry would never be allowed to go out alone again. 

His secret visits went on like this for a couple of years, until the fighting got worse. Then they began to spread out, going from once or twice a week to once or twice a month. A year after that, a patch of the forest was burned down by a group of rebels. Jay, Barry’s adoptive father, banned Barry from leaving the home without guards after that.   
That was five years ago. At first he had listened. But after a few more years he started getting antsy. He didn't like being stuck in the castle. So he started sneaking out a couple times a month. Mostly when Jay was out doing something with the rest of the guards, such as training.

He honestly never thought the grove would disappear.

Barry’s trips had been put on hold again when the king, Eobard, requested his help for a project. Barry lived in the castle so his ‘secret’ love for science wasn’t all that much of a secret to the king. So of course, he went straight to Barry when he needed help building some diversions for their soldiers to use. 

It took a couple months for him to finish the projects but when he did he was almost instantly back out to visit the tree grove again. But he didn’t expect it to be gone.

When he arrived he was greeted with a clearing filled with tents instead of the small grove of trees he had gotten so used to seeing. 

He was so shocked by the sudden change he didn’t realize that the camp wasn’t a fae camp. He was so shocked he didn’t see the humans rushing towards him until it was too late. He couldn’t use his wings or speed to attempt to get out of the clearing as when he realized what was happening, they had already thrown a net over him. When he attempted to try and use his wings they quickly got painfully tangled in the ropes. After a couple minutes of struggling Barry eventually went limp, accepting the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of the net without hurting himself. 

The guards were quick to pick up the captured fae once he had gone limp, carrying the limp body over to a carriage and tossing him in the back. They had set up camp this close to the border so they could attempt to spy on the fae, and possibly capture one of them. Now that they had one in their possession they were going to bring him back to the king so he could decide what they were going to do with him.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets the king, and the kings second in command.

Barry estimated the carriage ride was around three hours long. Three, long hours of listening to the human guards talk. At first they were talking about what the king would do with the fae they had found. Then they switched to talking about how the king would reward them for finding a Fae. Then, because apparently staying on one topic was too difficult for them, they started talking about some kind of feast that was going on.

Barry hadn't really ever been paying attention to them, but he definitely wasn't paying attention now. Instead he was paying attention to the floor of the carriage and trying to memorize the texture of it. Mostly because he had nothing else to do. 

When he felt the carriage finally stop he raised his head as much as he was able, his wings twitching in the net. The guards were quick to jump out of the carriage and Barry was hefted up almost immediately and tossed over the burly man's shoulders, grunting a he twisted slightly, the net beginning to tug on his wings.

The guards moved in a group as they walked away from the carriage, passing through an arch. They followed a path up to the entrance of the castle, stopping. The man who was holding Barry stepped forward, pulling the fae off his shoulder and holding him out in front of him. It was a bit humiliating for Barry to be held like this, still trapped in the net, like an offering to the guard who was standing at the door. 

The man took a step forward and he looked at the man who was trapped in the net. Only after a moment of examining Barry did he step back, his eyes lingering on Barry's wings as he nodded and called out for them to open the door. Barry was thrown back over the man's shoulder and got carried back inside, his wings twitching again as the large doors closed behind him. He was trapped inside now. 

The walk to what he assumed was the throne room took less than five minutes. When the group stopped Barry assumed they had arrived. 

There was a tense moment of silence before someone behind him cleared his throat. Barry was quickly lifted up and tossed rather unceremoniously on the floor in front of the man, grunting again. 

His face was pressed into the stone floor and he couldn't quite raise his head this time. All he could see was the bottom half of a throne, and a pair of feet. The person who the feet belonged too didn't seem to be sitting on the throne however, he was standing next to it.. Barry watched as the feet started walking over to the trapped fae, stopping only a few feet in front of him.   
Barry listened closely as the man who was standing in front of him sighed. 

“Who is this and why is he here.” The voice was gruff. 

“He wandered into our camp. We think he's a spy, his clothes look much too fancy to be those of a commoner.” The guard who had carried him inside spoke up, taking a step closer to Barry. Or at least he assumed that was happened. 

The man in front of Barry sighed heavily, and after a flurry of movement the feet behind Barry started backing away. They got further and further away until the door slammed shut, the echoing sound making Barry flinch.   
There was silence after that, Barry staring at the man's feet for a long moment before he cleared his throat, squirming anxiously. “I'm not a spy.” He declared, his wings moving again experimentally. But, from what he could tell, there must have been some iron weaved into net.

“I think I'll be the judge of that.” The man in front of him said after a moment, staying still for a moment before moving forward to push Barry's shoulder, slowly rolling the fae over.

When he was situated on his back Barry opened his eyes fully, peering through the holes in the net. The man kneeling in front of him had dark black hair and light eyes, and he seemed to be middle aged. After a moment of the pair staring at each other the man stood and jutted his chin out slightly, crossing his arms. “Your clothes are far too fancy to be a simple peasant.” He remarked after a moment and Barry frowned slightly.

“That doesn't make me a-”

The man raised his hand and he gave Barry a cold glare. “You're going to be kept here until the king arrives, then he will decide what would we do with you.” He said after a moment and he walked around the fae, walking over to the door and knocking loudly on it. The doors opened and the man came walking around in front of him, followed with two guards. He motioned to Barry and the guards came forward, starting to pick him up.

They all stopped when they heard someone in the doorway clear their throat, the sound echoing around the hall. Both the guards and the man froze, their eyes slowly moving up to look past Barry. 

The fae attempted to turn his head to see whoever was behind him but before he could actually see any details he was dropped by the two guards who were holding onto him.

The two guards were quick to stand up straight, saluting the king as he walked into the throne room. 

“What is happening here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter but here you go! Next chapter will be up by next Wednesday I think, so look forward to that!  
> If you see any grammar errors please let me know!


	3. Cellar Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy ass I stayed up for four hours completing this. I am so sorry I didn't get this out sooner my family is in the middle of preparing our house to sell it so I've been hella busy  
> Also I'm sorry this is somewhat short, I didn't have time to add more, and I also felt like it was a good place to leave it. But I'll hopefully have the next chapter up relatively soon!

If Barry has ever been embarrassed before, he doubted it was nearly as bad as how he felt now. 

The king, a man who was surrounded by an air of dominance, had given the guard exactly thirty seconds to untie the 'prisoner’ enough so they didn't look like a fish that had just been dragged out of the sea. 

So here Barry was, sitting the floor in front of the throne, with his body from his elbows down still encased in a net that seemed to have iron woven into it, something which made it not only uncomfortable to move even just a bit but also prevented him from phasing out of the net.

The king and the man who had confronted Barry first were up by the throne, occasionally shooting the fae looks out the corner of their eyes. If he strained his ears enough Barry could maybe, just maybe hear a word or two about what they were talking about, although it wasn't nearly enough to be considered eavesdropping.

Barry tried to start a conversation with the two guards who were now standing directly behind him. But after two failed attempts that ended with the fae either trailing off or laughing awkwardly at what he said, he decided to give it up in favor of looking around the throne room analytically. He was hoping he would be able to find an exit or some place he could escape out of, of he actually got out of the net that is, but as far as he could tell the only exit were the large doors that we behind the two guards. And probably guarded by even more guards. He had seen quite a lot of guards while he was being half dragged half carried inside.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the presumed king stepped away from the throne and turned to him, his face stoic as he stepped towards him, stopping a few feet away. 

“My advisor is telling me that you are a spy,” Barry opened his mouth to object to that, but the king was speaking again before he could get anything out. “He is saying that you should be put to death for trespassing on my land. Luckily I do not listen to my advisor that often.” 

Said advisor was scowling behind the blond, although the look was clearly directed at the fae rather than at his king.

Barry wasn’t paying too much attention to him however, instead focused on staring at the king nervously. If he wasn’t going to kill him, then what was going to happen to him? Was he going to be a slave? Was he going to be send to the dungeons to rot instead?

There was a moment of silence. The throne room was so large and yet so empty Barry swore he could hear the heartbeats of the other four people in the room. 

After a moment the king groaned and he ran a hand through his hair, settling his gaze on the guard to the left of Barry. “Take him to the cellar.” Barry felt his eyebrows raise almost to his hairline at that, something the king was quick to notice. “Our prisons are full right now.” He added.

After the fae had been picked up once again and carried out Oliver finally allowed himself to relax. The boy-or should he call him a man? He looked rather young- had been rather vocal while he was being carried down to the cellar, and while he felt slightly guilty about it, he had many other things to think about. Like the fact that this wasn’t the first fae they had found on their side of the border that week. 

He wanted so badly to believe that was just a coincidence. That the boy that had been in his throne room less than a minute ago wasn’t a spy. But there had been too many attacks recently for him to just brush it off. 

There needed to be a stop to this. The fighting had been going on since before he could remember, and neither of the two kingdoms were willing to give up. They were going to be at a stalemate until one of them perished. Or maybe both, if it got to that point. 

“My lord, if I may offer a solution, our prisons wouldn’t be this full if-”

“If I just executed some of the prisoners? Is that what you’re going to say, Malcolm? That I should just thin the crowd down? Or maybe were you going to suggest that I execute all of them?” Oliver snapped before his advisor could finish his sentence, raising his eyes enough to fix the older man with a cold look.

Oliver wished he had a different advisor. He wanted that so, so badly. Anyone would be better than this man, who seemed to have a deep hatred for fae. He had been telling Oliver to ‘thin the prison crowd down’ for months now, but with the appearance of this innocent looking man, that suggestion had gone from annoying to offensive. But he couldn’t figure out why.

Malcolm wasn’t taken back by the outburst however, simply taking a step back from the king. “Alright, your highness. But we cannot continue putting every fae we capture in the castle, it’s impractical. They are already beginning to get uneasy, it won’t be long until they attempt to revolt.” His voice was calm as he spoke, and his hands were folded behind his back. 

Oliver groaned and he turned away from his advisor, his steps heavy as he walked to the doors. “I’m aware of the situation we are under.” He muttered although it was mostly to himself. 

The walk to the cellar was slow and Oliver found himself counting each step, dreading the moment when he reached the door. 

He eventually found himself at his destination. He didn’t remember when he had actually arrived there, or how long he had been standing there for, but the two guards were giving him strange looks, which made him think he had been there for longer than he had thought. 

He didn’t let that phase him, instead pushing the door open. He ordered the guards to stay outside the doors before he closed it, turning to face the rather large cavernous room. 

It was half filled with food, mostly nonperishable things, along with some barrels of assorted items, ranging from clothing scraps to old bits of wood that was too water damaged to be useful. 

In the middle of the room, however, was the man Oliver had come down to see. The net was still half fastened around him, mostly securing his wings down and pinning them to his waist almost like a belt rather than keeping him restrained. The fae was off to the side of the room, half hidden behind a support beam, and eyeing Oliver warily. 

Oliver stood in the doorway for a solid minute or so, just staring at the fae. He couldn’t even really see the other man's face from where he was, and he hadn’t gotten a good look at it back in the throne room. He had gotten the general shape and look of it, but the little features were still a mystery to him. Which was why it was such a surprise to see the fae’s eyes when he walked forward.

They were a green color, but that wasn’t what surprised him. What surprised him was the yellow streaks that were darting through his irises. They were moving, almost like they were alive, like lightning bolts dancing across the sky. If the sky was green, that is. Maybe that wasn’t a good comparison actually.. Oliver was so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed the fae speaking, only registering it when the man finished. 

“-me?” 

Oliver blinked slowly, regaining his composure after a moment and clearing his throat. “I, erm, I am going to need you to repeat what you just said.” He said that carefully, trying to not make a fool of himself. He was the king after all.

But the fae ended up being the one who looked sheepish, and he took a deep breath before speaking again, although it came out slowly, almost like he was forcing himself to talk slower.

“What is going to happen to me?” He repeated and Oliver felt somewhat foolish for not being able to listen to a sentence that was so simple. 

“I.. I’m afraid that question is going to be rather difficult to answer.”


	4. The Cot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wings had surpassed the point of being numb and were now aching all over, feeling like someone was sticking needles into the most sensitive parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a somewhat of a filler chapter but I promise, I definitely promise that there will be more chapters to come soon. I already have a middle and an ending for this I just need to finalize everything and clean everything up.
> 
> And to who offered to be my beta last chapter, thank you so much!!! I would love a beta and I will contact you asap (and hopefully have you look this chapter over lol))

Barry was actually somewhat glad that he hadn't completely embarrassed himself. He had run through multiple questions he could possibly ask whoever came through the door, mostly revolving around possibly getting the bindings off from his wings.

So when the door opened Barry went stiff, most of the questions he had had memorized only moments before somehow missing, no matter how hard he tried to remember them. 

So he asked the first question that came to mind. 

It was somewhat straightforward, at least compared to the other ones he had considered, but the answer he got couldn't be more vague. 

Because of that he stared at the king for a few minutes, not looking away or even blinking when the other became clearly uncomfortable.

"I don't have any-"

"So, you're human? Like 100% actual human?" The king nodded. "I've heard scary things about you guys. Like how you eat fae children. And how you hunt animals for fun." The king winced at that, opening his mouth to attempt to say something, but before he could he was cut off again. "And don't even get me started on the story about how you started the war!" Barry's voice was beginning to raise and he could tell he was just getting himself nervous at this point. 

When the king found a pause in Barry's rambling he held a hand up and Barry instantly closed his mouth with an audible click. 

"I don't even know where to begin with what you just said, so I'm not going to try." He said first, lowering his hand again and ignoring the frustrated look on Barry's face. "And like I said, I do not know what we are going to do with you. My advisor and I are torn on what to do. He personally wants to kill you. I don't know what to do with you, but I can at least assure you that we will not be killing you any time soon."

Barry felt nauseous. "That is incredibly comforting, thank you for that." He said after he took a moment to catch his breath and clear his thoughts. 

The king didn't make a comment, instead watching Barry closely as he muttered to himself, beginning to pace. Occasionally he would tug at the netting that was still pinning his wings uncomfortably to his body but aside from that he didn't seem to be showing any other signs of discomfort from the ropes. 

Barry was pulled out of his thoughts when the king cleared his threat, looking at the somewhat shorter man with a somewhat confused look. "Yes?" He asked after a moment of confusion. 

The king sighed a little bit and he stepped back towards the doorway. "We can't have you staying in the cellar." He announced and he beckoned the other man forward so he was next to him. "If you stay down here, you could overpower a servant who is coming down to get food. We can't risk you escaping and alerting your king to what you've seen." He said once the faerie was next to him. 

Barry blinked slowly as he processed what the king had said. Now, normally he could think and take things in quicker than anyone else he knew. But his powers, like all fae's, came from his wings. And his wings were being bound to his body by silver. He felt slow. It was exhausting. 

So, until the silver was removed, he would just have to wait until he found a chance to either get them off himself, or have someone else remove them. Then he would be free to run or fly, whichever suited him, until he was home. 

But now he had to just accept that this was what was happening now. 

"We have a room that is set up for you. It is not quite a prison, but I do believe that it will serve the same function." The king said as he took Barry's elbow, clearly not letting him get a chance to run off. 

Although it wasn't like he would be able to get that far, without his powers he was as graceful as a baby deer on ice. 

The rest of the walk to the room was silent. Two guards who had been waiting outside the cellar door joined them as they walked, and Barry felt somewhat proud that they thought he needed the king and two guards to simply walk to a room.

When they arrived at the room Barry felt that pride deflate. It was just a room with a simple cot in it. It had a window, but it wasn't particularly large and it was clearly sealed. 

"The door locks from the outside, so don't try anything." The dark skinned guard from before called out when they got inside.

The king sighed heavily when he heard that and he let go of Barry when he was in the room. "I am sure he isn't foolish enough to attempt to leave." He said and he turned back to the guard, and Barry scoffed silently. That's what they thought. Once these bindings were off he would be out of here before they even knew what happened.

 

 

Apparently, the bindings turned out to be harder to peel off than he thought. He hadn't felt it because his clothes had been blocking it, and his wings had gone numb, but when he tried to pull it off his hands burned. 

He winced at what he assumed was happening to his wings. Normally, a Fae's wings would be irreparable at this point. But with his powers he had advanced healing. Although it would still take over a month for it to heal. 

Once he realized that wasn't a good idea he abandoned that and let his arms slump to his sides. 

He didn't know what he was going to do to get out. 

His wings weren't an option and he assumed that he would be having guards around him at all times since the prison cells were full. 

He supposed he could just climb out a window. If he had an open window to climb out of. 

After a moment Barry just slumped down on the cot that was shoved in the corner of the room. 

He stared at the ceiling for a long moment. Maybe he could talk to the king. He seemed reasonable enough, crabby and somewhat short, but reasonable enough. 

Although unfortunately the door was locked and he didn't want to talk to the grumpy guards outside the door. It seemed to be getting somewhat dark outside so he just closed his eyes, yawning a bit. Maybe he would be able to sleep.

 

Unfortunately he couldn't sleep. He was used to living in the castle and having luxury beds and sheets.

He realized how immensely selfish that sounded but laying in a metal cot with hay and a makeshift sheet was making him ache.

Eventually he decided that he would have to suck it up and knock on the door. 

He stood and went to the door and his hand was raised when he heard hushed whispering. He didn't realize the guards had switched out but he definitely didn't recognize the men who had escorted them here. 

But he did recognize the voice of the king's advisor. 

He didn't catch all that he was saying, but he didn't hear ‘the king’ and ‘send him back.’

He was a bit more confused now as he walked away from the door. Sending the door a confused look he stepped away, deciding that he would just wait until tomorrow. 

He laid down on the cot and he stared at the wall until he fell asleep, his wings and midsection aching until he fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning made Barry feel nauseous. 

His wings had surpassed the point of being numb and were now aching all over, feeling like someone was sticking needles into the most sensitive parts. It felt almost like the time he had faced against the cold witch. He was from a village rather far away from Barry's, and their paths had crossed briefly when he was coming through Central Forest. They had sparred briefly, and the witch shot his wings right as he tackled him into a tree. They declared the spar a tie at that and has remained on good terms as the man left. But oh his wings were aching horribly now. If he didn't know what the problem was he would chalk it up to frostbite and would go to warm his wings up, or get Caitlin to offer some advice. But all he had for warmth was a ratty blanket and some hay, which would probably only irritate his wings more.

There was only one thing left to do then.

 

Barry felt somewhat sheepish as the bindings were being cut off, although he couldn't figure out why. He wasn't the one the nurse was scolding, but it was hard to not feel somewhat sheepish with how the nurse was barking at the guards. The young woman just couldn't believe they would leave the silver wrapped around the poor boys wings like that!

When she was done cutting the rope off Barry was wiggling his wings experimentally when he felt something click around the base of them. His head instantly snapped around to face the woman and he jerked his wings away, his face burning. But the damage was already done.

Fae wings were very sensitive, and being able to touch a Fae’s wings so close to their body was something only those closest to that individual were allowed to do. Which was why he was gaping at the woman, who didn't seem all that bothered with what she had just done.

“I clamped some rather loose bangles around your wings. They won't leave bruising like the rope,” she shot another scolding look at the two guards that had escorted Barry here, “but they will be more difficult to get off. They won't come off unless the king unlocks them, or if someone else who has access to the key unlocks them for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have other matters to attend to.” 

And with that she was gone, leaving Barry stuttering a bit as he tried to get over the shock of what she had just done. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of the guards whistled sharply to get his attention, and they began escorting him out of the small room the nurse had been in.

“Well… I think I'm willing to overlook the rope incident if you are.” Barry piped up when he realized they weren't heading back to the room he had been in before. “But I would love to know where we're headed to.” 

The guard in front of him just grunted.

Barry frowned. “I'm going to know where we are headed eventually, it will just be easier to tell me now and get it over with.” 

Another grunt.

“If you're going to be like that then-” Barry was cut off by a throaty ‘ah-hem’ from behind them. 

The two human guards turned and bowed almost instantly, leaving Barry to awkwardly spin around on his heels a few seconds later. 

“Well, we can't exactly keep you here without some understanding of who you are.” The king's advisor stood there with a somewhat smug expression. “Although you are late to the interrogation. There won't be any further delays, correct?” He was looking at the guards, making sure to not look at Barry as he spoke. “The King has a very tight schedule to uphold. I would hate to inform him that his sparring sessions will have to be delayed because some guards weren't able to bring a restrained Faerie to the throne room on time.”

Finally the man looked at Barry, but his eyes were hard and seemed too cold to be human. That sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine, not unlike what he had experienced with the cold witch. 

“It is rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Malcolm Merlyn, advisor and right hand to the King.” He bowed while he spoke. “Now, come with me.” And with that, Barry was being led into the throne room, the two guards trailing behind him like dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be drawing fan art for this soon as I get my tablet situated so expect me to post a link to that in the next chapter or so.   
> It'll just be character and clothing designs, but I hope to be drawing more scenes from this in the future! ((If I could i would have made this into a comic, drawing Is much easier than writing. Which is why this chapter took so long to write. But comics are hard and I'm not at that level yet.))

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and I would really love any kind of comments you have! I don't have a tumblr but I will do my best to reply to all comments that are left on here. Next chapter should be up in a week or so.


End file.
